


god, you must feel tight

by rainstxrmkisses



Series: yang jeongin: stray kids' personal fuck toy [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Choking, Degradation, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, but jeongin likes it, minho is kind of mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: It became common to tease the youngest, the members suddenly much more insistent on skinship. Cheek kisses and light butt slaps were Jeongin's new norm, but it never got past just that. There must have been an agreement to make Jeongin as needy as possible before the next member had their way with him.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: yang jeongin: stray kids' personal fuck toy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917997
Comments: 9
Kudos: 307





	god, you must feel tight

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! sorry part two took so long, i've been a bit busy! 
> 
> you don't really need to read the first part to read this, but it helps!

The morning after he got wrecked by Chan and Felix, Jeongin wakes up before them. He slips out from in between the warm embrace of his hyungs and quietly makes his way to the kitchen to find food. He's in the middle of pouring some cereal when someone comes up behind him and presses him into the counter.

“Morning, Innie,” Minho purrs, his hand coming to rest on Jeongin’s hip.

“G-good morning, hyung!” Jeongin squeaks, trying to be as still as possible.

“You made quite the racket last night,” Minho says as his hand slides down from Jeongin’s hip and finds his ass. “Did your hyungs make you feel good?”

“Um, I-” Jeongin doesn't know how to answer.

Minho laughs lightly at Jeongin’s confusion and squeezes his ass. The younger tenses as he feels Minho’s face get closer, the older’s breath ghosting on his neck. Jeongin makes a sound that's a combination of surprise and pleasure as Minho’s lips attach to his neck. 

“I’m surprised they didn't mark your pretty little neck,” Minho whispers as he pulls away to look at the hickey he left. “Lucky me then, I get to be first.”

Jeongin swallows hard and Minho laughs again, groping his ass harder. 

“Enjoy your breakfast, baby,” Minho says, giving Jeongin’s butt one last squeeze before sauntering away and leaving Jeongin alone with his mouth hanging open.

After he eats faster than he ever has before, Jeongin takes a quick cold shower to take care of the little problem Minho caused him. He was too exhausted from last night to actually jerk off, despite the spank bank material he just received. He'd definitely be filing that for later.

For the next few days, nothing happens, and Jeongin is on the verge of going crazy. After Felix fucked him into next Tuesday, he and Chan made sure the rest of the members knew about it. They spread the word about what a good little toy he was, and the attention he got around the dorm increased exponentially. 

It became common to tease the youngest, the members suddenly much more insistent on skinship. Cheek kisses and light butt slaps were Jeongin's new norm, but it never got past just that. There must have been an agreement to make Jeongin as needy as possible before the next member had their way with him.

Later that week, the group is working choreography, and Jeongin has a bit of trouble keeping up with the other members. His muscles are still a bit sore, and he keeps tripping over himself. So when Chan calls it early, he lets out a sigh of relief. He flops on the floor with his water bottle and downs half of it in one go. 

Jeongin is going in for the other half when he makes eye contact with Minho across the room. Minho is staring at him with his eyebrow raised in amusement. Jeongin swallows hard and quickly acts extremely interested in his water bottle. He can feel his cheeks heating up as Minho’s eyes rake up and down his body, but he keeps his eyes down.

He hazards a peek up at the older only to see him wink and saunter out of the practice room to follow the other members who have finished cooling off. Jeongin shivers before getting up and following suit. He walks out of the room and down the now empty hallway. He's passing the bathroom when he's grabbed and yanked out of the hall. 

Jeongin squeaks, coming face to face with Minho as the older pushes him against the wall by the throat. Minho’s fingers tighten, and Jeongin makes a noise that's in between a moan and a gasp.

“Chan wasn’t kidding, you do like getting choked like a whore,” Minho smirks. 

Jeongin doesn’t have time to process the fact that Chan spilled that bit of information too because Minho squeezes his throat in just the right spot, instantly making him feel lightheaded. His eyes roll back into his head as the older shoves his knee between his legs. He lets out a strangled moan as Minho grabs his hip with his other hand and forces him to grind against the tight muscle of his thigh.

“You gonna let me fuck you, whore?” Minho whispers, letting some of the pressure off of Jeongin’s neck.

“Yes, please, hyung!” Jeongin whimpers, starting to go limp in Minho’s hold.

“Please what?” Minho asks, leaning in to lick at Jeongin’s ear. 

“P-please fuck me!” Jeongin gasps.

That was all he needed to say before Minho was manhandling him so he's sitting on the bathroom counter. The older steps in between Jeongin’s legs and suddenly their lips are crashing together. The kiss is hungry, and much rougher than both Chan and Felix. Minho easily takes control, forcing his tongue past Jeongin’s lips. Jeongin lets him have his way, opening his mouth to give him easier access.

Minho grips Jeongin’s hips tight enough to bruise, tugging him forward so he can grind against the growing bulge in Jeongin’s pants.

“Look at you, already so hard just from my hands on your throat,” Minho says, moving his mouth to Jeongin’s neck. “I should have known what a needy little thing you are.”

Jeongin whimpers as Minho starts sucking on the skin below his collar bone. He's grateful that the older doesn't mark where a shirt can't hide, but the thought of Minho leaving one where anyone can see it makes him even harder. Minho pulls away from Jeongin, tugging on his sweatpants.

“Let me take these off of you, baby,” Minho murmurs, and Jeongin lifts his hips enough for him to pull his pants and underwear down to his knees.

The counter is cold against Jeongin’s bare skin, and he whines softly, making Minho chuckle. The older maneuvers him so he's bent over the counter, ass on display. He should feel embarrassed, but at this point he's past that. He just wants Minho to fuck him senseless.

Jeongin is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the pop of a cap opening, and he turns his head to see Minho lathering his fingers with lube from a tiny tube.

“What're you looking at? A man has to be prepared, Innie,” Minho says, daring Jeongin to make fun of him. “You never know when you'll need it to put a whore in his place.”

Jeongin whines at that, his face heating up instantly. The derogatory way Minho is talking to him has him harder than he's ever been, and part of him wants Minho to be even meaner. 

Without warning, Minho presses a finger into Jeongin. Jeongin’s head immediately drops as he moans.

“What a pathetic little thing you are, it's only one finger,” Minho says mockingly.

Jeongin whimpers, squirming on the counter as Minho moves his finger painstaking slow.

“Hyung, please don't tease!” Jeongin gasps, pushing his hips back to chase Minho’s finger. “I'm ready, just fuck me already!”

“Oh? Making demands now, are we?” Minho muses and pulls his finger out all together. “I'm gonna need you to beg better than that, sweetheart.” 

“Minho, please! I need your cock in me, please!” Jeongin whines, deciding to just throw his shame and embarrassment out the window. “I'll do whatever you want, just fuck me!”

“Do you really deserve my cock, baby?” Minho says, smacking Jeongin’s ass lightly as he unzips his pants and pulls his cock out.

“Please, hyung, I do! I've been so good!” Jeongin begs.

Without even answering him, Minho pushes all the way in. Jeongin cries out, squeezing his eyes shut as Minho pins his arms behind his back. It burns, but at the same time it feels so good. Despite the way he's been treating Jeongin, Minho waits for him to adjust before starting to move. Once Jeongin stops wincing and starts wiggling his hips, Minho begins to move.

He thrusts nice and slow at first, but quickly speeds up the pace. Minho pulls Jeongin back onto his cock using the grip he has on the younger’s arms with every thrust, reaching spots Jeongin didn't even know existed. It's not long before Jeongin is drooling with his eyes rolled up into his head, practically limp in Minho’s hold. He doesn't even care that anyone outside could hear him moaning Minho’s name, all he can think about is how good he feels.

“You're such a pathetic cockslut,” Minho growls, reaching up to grasp Jeongin’s neck with his free hand. “A dumb toy just for me to fuck.”

Jeongin can only whimper as Minho yanks him up by the neck, forcing him to look at himself in the mirror. He's an absolute wreck, face red and splotchy with tears and spit everywhere. Jeongin doesn't have time to be embarrassed about how quickly it took for him to get like this before Minho is tightening the grip on his throat and changing his pace to slow, deep thrusts.

“Look at you, all messy because of me,” Minho taunts. “I bet Felix didn't fuck you like this, hm? I'm the only one who can make you feel this good.”

When Jeongin doesn't answer, Minho stops his harsh thrusts and lets go of Jeongin’s arms to smack his ass _hard_.

“Answer me, slut.”

"Yesyesyes!” Jeongin gasps, almost incoherently. “Hyung is the only one!”

“That's a good boy,” Minho praises, picking up even harder than before. “You gonna cum for hyung?”

“Yes! Hyung, pleaseplease can I cum?” Jeongin begs, and Minho just smirks as he starts jerking the younger off.

“Go ahead, baby, cum for me,” Minho growls, chasing his own release.

Jeongin cries out as he cums in Minho’s hand. He cums so hard he sees stars, slumping onto the counter as Minho moves his hands to the younger’s hips. Minho fucks into Jeongin ruthlessly before finally cumming, filling Jeongin to the brim. Minho leans against Jeongin’s back for a second, both of them struggling to catch their breath.

“Jeongin, baby, let me clean you up,” Minho says finally, lifting himself off the younger and pulling out slowly.

Jeongin can only nod, and lets Minho clean the cum off him with a damp paper towel. Minho gently pulls Jeongin’s pants back up after wiping himself off. Jeongin leans heavily on Minho as they start heading towards the dorm.

“Hyung didn't hurt you too much, did he?” Minho asks softly after a few minutes, wrapping his arm around Jeongin’s shoulders.

“No, hyung, I’m okay!” Jeongin assures, yawning and resting his head on Minho as they walk. “I'm just tired, and I'll be a bit sore later.”

“Wanna cuddle and watch a movie when we get back?” Minho asks.

“Yes please, that would be nice,” Jeongin murmurs. “Although you have to make an excuse to the members for what we were doing.”

“Alright, deal,” Minho laughs, and he can't bring himself to tell Jeongin that they definitely won't be fooled by any lie he tells.

When they finally make it back to the dorm, Minho leaves Jeongin curled up on the couch as he gets a blanket. The younger can barely keep his eyes open, and he can feel sleep tugging at him. By the time Minho comes back, he's already fast asleep.

He doesn’t stir when Minho wraps him in the blanket and carries him to bed, much to the older’s relief. He also doesn't wake up when the other members come by to see him, thank goodness, or he would have fainted with embarrassment. He dreams of Minho, and of what (or who) could possibly happen to him next.   
  



End file.
